lyrical inconsistencies
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: Remember those sweet memories? - RoseScorpius drabbles
1. bubotuber pus

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

**This will be a drabble collection from the Drabble Tag on our forum, consisting solely of all the Rose/Scorpius drabbles :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> bubotuber pus  
><strong>writer:<strong> robb-starks

-:

The day Rose Weasley got covered in Bubotuber pus was not particularly exceptional in any other way. She got up, got ready for school, went to breakfast, argued with Malfoy, went to lessons, argued with Malfoy, went to lunch, argued with Malfoy, went to Herbology, and argued with Malfoy.

Just like every other day.

Except today, naturally, she was continuing her argument with Malfoy over a Bubotuber plant as Al sat in the seat next to the aforementioned blonde-haired git, his head down on his arms as he tried to block their bickering out. You'd think he'd be used to it after five years of being in Gryffindor with the pair of them.

"You're wrong, Malfoy," Rose informed him firmly, trying to stab a wriggling Bubotuber pod with her knife. "Like _always_."

"I hate to disappoint you, Weasley," Malfoy replied calmly, knifing his pod expertly on his first try (the bugger), "But actually, _you're _wrong."

This was the usual tone of the arguments. Except, this time, he was really getting under her skin for reasons she couldn't fathom (probably PMS or something), so she stabbed her knife firmly into the desk and was about to launch into a full-on tirade at him when Al suddenly leapt into action and made a grab for a Bubotuber pod that appeared to be making a bid for freedom off the edge of the desk. Two seconds later, the pod was stuck by a knife to the table, and Rose was covered in pus.

The only thing that made it worth it was that Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes off the way the pus made her shirt almost entirely see-through until she was given permission to go and change. Thank heavens she'd remembered not to wear her pink dotty sheep bra.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	2. flying, not falling

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> flying, not falling  
><strong>writer:<strong> chasingafterstarlight

-:-

She prefers not to call it _falling _for someone.

Because, really, she was never _falling _for him. Unlike most people's transition from _just friends _to _something more_, it wasn't painful. She took it in stride with a big smile upon her face.

She's _Rose Nymphadora Weasley_ and that's the way she does things.

Thankfully for her, he feels the same way (**though he may not realise this)**, and though he doesn't notice at first, she's sure they're destined to get married. Like all of the Muggle couples in her romance novels that she pores over, wondering if she'll ever feel _that feeling _that they all seem to feel when they kiss their true love. For some reason she's so _sure _that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is her true love and will maybe (probably) always be.

So this is why she prefers to call it _flying in love, _not **falling.**

Yes, it sounds silly, but Rose has never had a taste for falling. On those Muggle rollercoasters that her mum drags her onto, she loves the part when they go upupup and loathes the part when they fall _downdowndown._ She feels as if she's going to fall out of her seat and **splatter** on the concrete cement. But when she's up in the air, when she's _flying_, she's invincible Rose Weasley and she can do anything. (_Yes, she's a Quidditch player, not to mention on her broom whenever she's not working on schoolwork. And though she's not as good as James or Albus, she still loves Quidditch)_

_Flying in love_ is a good sensation, one that Rose wants to feel.

Then, one day, he _(finally_) decides to admit that he's in love with her. But, to his great disadvantage, he begins with the sentence, "Rose, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"No, you're not," Rose frowns, crossing her pale arms tightly across her chest.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius looks a bit hurt. "How could you know if I am or not? Do you mean you don't feel the same way?"

Draping an arm lazily across his broad shoulders, Rose whispers to him, "Scorpius, do you like the sensation of falling? It gives you that unpleasant feeling in your stomach, y'know. But _flying_, Scorp, when you're flying, you're **invincible**. And that is how _you_ make me feel. Like I'm flying, _not _like I'm falling. Because I never was falling for you. I was _flying _for you."

"Quidditch fan," Scorpius laughs, shaking his head as he stares into her eyes. "Well, I suppose you could say that I'm _flying for you_ then."

"Much better," She approves, pulling him closer. Cautiously, he decides to _cross the carefully placed line_ once and for all, so he leans in and plants a careful kiss on her lips. Just like in those incredibly unrealistic Muggle books, she has _that feeling_ right in the pit of her stomach. No, it doesn't feel like she's falling, because she _hates _that feeling. But she **loves **this feeling.

It's just like she's flying again.

Which, really, she always was.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	3. genius

**prompt:** genius  
><strong>writer:<strong> AllieGator Tears

-:-

"Rose," Scorpius sighed, his head drooping over the edge of the couch, his feet slung over the back, "can we please stop studying?"

Rose huffed and slammed the cover shut on her Arithmancy book. She turned to Scorpius who was watching her amusedly and shoved the book into his lap. He winced at the forcefullness but couldn't help but smile as Rose tried to intimidate him.

"No. We cannot." Rose then proceeded to reach for a Defense Against the Dark Arts book, narrowly missing the side of Scorpius' head. "These are our Newts that we are studying for Scorp, not just anything."

Scorpius swung his legs around to the floor with a thud so that he could at least pretend to have a serious conversation with Rose. "We have been studying for three days straight, I'd be surprised if your head didn't explode with all the knowledge you've consumed."

Rose sank into the couch beside Scorpius and leaned effortlessly into his side, resting her mess of orange hair on his shoulder. "I just want to do this right, okay?"

Scorpius brushed a lock of hair behind Rose's ear and lifted her chin up with his thumb. "You're my genius remember?" Rose smiled and laughingly shook her head. "Nothing will go wrong."

Rose took a deep breath and slid her hand across Scorpius' chest. She reached her head forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As she was retracting she whispered, " I guess we could be finished for tonight."

Scorpius smiled in relief. "Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	4. seashell

**prompt:** seashell  
><strong>writer:<strong> Stolen Sunshine

-:-

"You want to what?" Scorpius frowned down at the small grains of brown stuff that was working it's way inbetween his toes in a way that he was quite sure was the worse thing he had ever felt.

"Build a sandcastle! Surely you've done it before." Rose looked up from the bucket she was filling with sand.

"No. I haven't and I don't intend to do it now." He said as he brushed some sand off of the bottom of his foot. Scorpius wasn't exactly sure how he had been talked into going Rose's family at the beach near Shell Cottage but there he was and it was the last place on earth he wanted to be.

"Come on, Scorp!" She pleaded, pouting her bottom lip and batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, come on, Scorpi-poo!" James came from out of nowhere and copied his cousin. HIs arms were full of seashells of all different shapes and sizes.

"Oh alright." He gave in but didn't move from his spot on the edge of the beach. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	5. rhythm

**prompt: **rhythm

**author: **WIZARDOLOGY

* * *

><p>They've got this rhythm to them, a steady beat and more often than not, they've got an irregular <em>thump-<em>but that's who they are, and they're dysfunctional.

She's breathing against the pale skin of his neck, her red lashes brushing his jaw- he threads his long fingers through her curls, and puts his other hand over hers. And they lie there, under the silken Slytherin sheets of his dormitory bed.

She stirs, rubbing her hand against her forehead and glancing drowsily up at him. "Malfoy?"

"Cheers, Weasley," the corner of his mouth turns up into a half-dimpled smile as he pulls her closer, a finger touching each of the lightly dusted freckles on her face. "Break up sex's amazing, yeah?"

"I guess we're not broken up now, then?" she snuggles up to him, wrapping her limbs around him.

"Guess not."

And they lay there, and they listen to the rhythm, the fast beating of each of their unsteady hearts, and they _try_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. teacup

**prompt: **teacup

**author: **chasingafterstarlight

* * *

><p>They're sitting at a table, glaring at each other. As they lean in closer unconsciously, the teacup on the table wobbles back and forth.<p>

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Rose yells, and the teacup keeps wobbling.

"YOU'RE CERTIFIABLY INSANE!" Scorpius insults her back in that _Ravenclaw_ fashion of his, using as many big words as he can. The teacup continues to wobble, though they _still_don't notice.

"NO GIRL WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" Rose growls, frowning at him and pushing against the table. _Wobble, wobble, wobble._

"OH, YEAH?" Scorpius shrieks back. "NO BOY WILL EVER LOVE YOUR BUSHY HAIR!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Rose screeches, pushing the table one more time. The teacup falls off and smashes in front of them, leaving a small pile of debris. Scorpius' face lights up with mirth.

Placing a hand on Rose's back, he says softly, "Well, I don't need any girls if I have you, right?"

She grins. "No, you won't. And I think I've already found a boy to love my bushy hair."

Laughing, they begin to sweep up the shattered teacup, piece by piece.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. celebrate

**prompt: **celebrate**  
>author: <strong>acciohope

* * *

><p>He's celebrating his graduation in the only way he knows how, half-full glass of Firewhisky in one hand and other hand thrown carelessly over a meaningless girl's shoulder.<p>

He sees her, then, walking alongside that Zabini asshole he used to call his best friend, smiling as if she couldn't be happier.

What's she doing at his party, anyways?

He waits until Zabini leaves her side to get drinks to abandon the girl clinging to him and find out.

"Weasley," he drawls as he comes within hearing distance of her, continuing when the momentary look of shock on her face has vanished. "What are you doing at my party?"

She crosses her arms, completely unfazed at his tone. "Thomas invited me, what's it to you?"

"You're not even going out with him anymore."

"So?" she says, shrugging her shoulders and trying not to notice how shamelessly his eyes are going over her body. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That has everything to do with everything," he says suggestively.

She gives in, finally. "Stop with the nonsense and just kiss me, Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>please don't alertfavourite without a review!_**


	8. anachronism

**prompt: **anachronism  
><strong>writer: <strong>brienne-tarths

* * *

><p>(An anachronism)<p>

She's started wearing a key around her throat.

(is something that doesn't belong here)

And everyday - he finds himself wondering what it unlocks.

He makes a list in his head:

the smile she smiled when-

the way she laughed back then-

the thousands of things she wanted say, once-

the way she used to hold his hand-

(an anachronism)

(a noun meaning something that doesn't have a place in the present, something that would have made more sense a thousand years ago, a thousand years from now,

a noun that meant something to someone else, long ago.)

**a/n: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	9. i hope

**prompt: **"i hope i don't fall in love with you."  
><strong>writer: <strong>fabricated fantasies

* * *

><p>The duo is comfortably tucked up in Scorpius' double bed, the woman's scarlet hair stark against the silver pillows that adorn it. As he watches, she flutters her eyelashes and rolls over to face away from him, still deep in sleep with the coverlet pooled around her. His soft gaze skims over her form, which curls into a ball as if reacting to his look, and he sighs, slumping against the headboard without taking his eyes away from Rose.<p>

"I hope I don't fall in love with you," he murmurs, lifting up a hand to tentatively touch her bare shoulder, which he knows is a bad idea even as he does it. He can't fall for her, no matter how beautiful or smart or just plain good in bed she is, because they aren't supposed to have a happy ending. Not like everyone else.

She makes a sound like a contented cat and snuggles closer to him, her head resting on the patch of fabric near his thigh, and he knows then that his hopes haven't mattered at all. "Too late," he whispers with a strange half-smile, and he could swear that her lips tilt into a matching one, even as she still sleeps.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	10. whipped

prompt: "you, my dear friend, are completely and utterly whipped."

writer: chasingafterstarlight

* * *

><p>It's another cold night. Rather than doing his homework like he probably should've, Scorpius sits in the Great Hall, head on his hand, staring at a certain redhead that's deep in conversation with some other <em>blonde<em> boy. He hardly even notices when someone's plate clutters to the table.

"Lo, Scorpius," The person greets him. When he doesn't respond immediately, the voice comes, louder this time. "LO, SCORPIUS."

"Oh." Scorpius looks up into the amused blue eyes of Dominique Weasley. "Hello, Dominique."

Shaking her head of blonde curls, she sighs and grins at him. "You, my dear friend, are completely and utterly whipped."

"I am not," He protests, but his attention travels right back to Rose.

Dominique rolls her eyes. "Go talk to her."

"Fine," Scorpius sighs. Grabbing his plate, he turns back to smile at Dominique. "Thanks, Dom."

"No problem," She calls, watching as he goes over and sits beside Rose.

He smiles at Rose. "How's it going?"

"What took you so long to come over here?" She asks with a small smirk upon her face.

"The blonde boy," He says, pointing a finger at Louis.

Rose collapses in giggles. "That's my _cousin_, Scorpius."

Scorpius blushes, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	11. things i will never say

**prompt:** things i will never say

**writer:** tony-starks

note: regular font is Rose, _italics_ is Scorpius

* * *

><p><strong>Things I will never say<strong>

I will never say to James that it was Al who broke his window when we were seven.

_I will never say that the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Hufflepuff._

I will never say that Lily is turning into a skank, even if it's true.

_I will never say to Al that his sister tried to hit on me last Tuesday._

I will never say out loud what happened to Molly, because that will make it real.

_I will never say how terrified I am for my mother, she's so thin..._

I will never say "I love you" to my best friend.

_I will never say "I love you" to my best friend, Rosie._

Oh, screw that. I'm going to go kiss him. I'm a Gryffindor for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	12. I know history

**prompt:** "I know history. There are many names in history, but none of them are ours." [Richard Siken]  
><strong>writer:<strong> Kicon

* * *

><p>"Where's Rosie?" Scorpius asked, approaching the black haired boy in the corner of the Slytherin common room.<p>

Albus looked up from his book at his best friend and sighed. A couple of weeks ago Rose had decided that she was going to become more than "Hermione Granger's daughter" and had been spending every waking moment in the library ever since. Apparently she was trying to brew a Polyjuice Potion like her mom had in her own second year, with Professor McCadden's help of course, but it was going all wrong.

"Where do you think?" Al replied.

"I just checked the potions classroom," he mused, "so the library."

Albus nodded and Scorpius left to go find Rose. He found her in her favorite corner of the library, looking very much like a stereotypical Ravenclaw. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by stacks of books. The sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated her from behind. He could tell that she had been agitatedly attempting to run her hands through her bushy mane of red hair, seeing as it was sticking out two feet from her head.

She glanced at him when he sat down in front of her, but didn't say anything. She finished reading the page she was on and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing, Rosie?" he asked, and she knew he wasn't asking her about what she was doing right then at that moment. It was a deeper question than that.

"The wizarding world identifies us by our parents," she said. He frowned and she elaborated, "You're known as 'Draco Malfoy's son,' right?"

He gave a curt nod and his silver eyes darkened.

"Well I'm known as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter. I get compared more to mum, though. Al, James, and Lily have it worse off, being Uncle Harry's kids and all. Teddy gets it too. We all do." She frowned down at the book in her lap. "That's what sucks about being the children of war heroes."

"My dad wasn't a hero," Scorpius said bluntly.

"But your mum was," Rose replied. "She and her sister sneaked back to the battle. And your grandmum saved Uncle Harry."

He nodded silently. "So, what are you doing?"

She didn't meet his eyes, simply stared at the books around them. "I know history," she said. "There are many names in history, but none of them are ours."

His eyebrows pushed together.

"Well, not really. Sure we're in there, but only because we're the children of war heroes, like I said. We ourselves haven't done anything to merit being in the history books." She frowned. "And if we don't, we'll forever be living in our parents' shadows."

Rose looked at him, her brown eyes wild with the desperation to prove herself. "I don't want to live in my parents' shadows, Scor. I don't want people to look at me and say, "Oh, there goes Hermione Granger's daughter. Her mum was the brightest witch of her age.""

Her eyes gazed off into the distance and she smiled slightly. "I want them to look at me and say, "Oh, there goes Rose Weasley. She was special in her own right."" Rose came back to reality and blushed. "Or something like that."

Scorpius smiled and chuckled at her.

"So that's why I'm doing all this. I want to surpass my parents and be special in my own right," she said.

He nodded and offered to help her and she accepted, even though Scorpius knew that she was already special enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


End file.
